


Watching from the rooftops

by pizzz_10



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Bottom Billy Hargrove, But not that much, Hand Jobs, M/M, One Shot, Roof Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:01:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28785345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pizzz_10/pseuds/pizzz_10
Summary: An AU where Billy is Red hood and Steve is Nightwing.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

It's a 12:35 on a Friday night and the groans of pain are coming from an alley in the city of Indianapolis.

Those groans belong to a group of men who are horribly maimed and struggling to get up with broken bones. 

Not all of them were groaning, a lot of them are dead and bleeding out.

The only person in the alley standing is a young man with a leather jacket, tight jeans and some armor under that jacket. 

Gun holsters were strapped to his legs and he has on a red helmet.

One guy is weakly trying to crawl away and under the helmet the young man has a bit of a smirk.

"Took me a while to find you guys, you guys are good at hiding, but not too good."

The injured man tries to reach for a gun that’s on one of his dead men, but his hand is stepped on by a heavy boot. He screams in pain.

"Let's go over your crimes shall we? Let's see, making kids your drug mules, forcing them  
to test out whatever garbage you had and leaving them for dead if they overdosed. Also the families you killed over drug money. Witch are about three. In one of those three you decapitated the head of a mom. Right in front of her daughter."

The young man gives a hard kick to the criminal's face. Making blood fly out of his mouth and a tooth.

"Now that we review your record. It's time for a sentence, but first I need a cigarette. You don't mind if I smoke do you?"

The goon doesn't answer, he's too busy coughing out blood. 

The young man takes off his helmet and a mess of black curls falls to his shoulders. He blows one curl that's white from his face. 

He puts his helmet on the ground and takes out a box of cigarettes. After putting one in his mouth, he puts the box in his pocket and takes out a lighter.

Once he puts the lighter away, he blows out some smoke. "Now I could let you off with a warning and monitor your gang...well at least what's left of them, but how would you learn your lesson?” 

He takes out a gun from one of his holsters and points it the injured man. 

"You wanna a last cigarette before you go?" 

The injured criminal only starts to plead and the young man only rolls his eyes. "You except me to show you mercy when you had none for those kids and families?"

"I'll leave the city, I'll leave the state, just please!"

"Sorry, but you had your chance." He was about to pull the trigger, but something flys at his hand and it makes him drop the gun.

"Son of a bitch!" 

He looks at the object thats now on the ground and sees it's a black stick with thin blue strips at the top. 

"You gotta be fucking kidding me. Steve get lost!" 

"I let you continue long enough Billy. Just let the police take him." A voice says in the shadows. 

"You've been watching me, pretty boy?" 

Suddenly someone drops to the ground and lands perfectly on their feet. Billy looks at the person in front of him who is wearing a black and blue tight suit and a blue domino mask.

He pushes his brunette hair out his face a little. "You can say that." Steve goes over to the stick on the ground and picks it up. 

"I'm doing fine, now take your marching band batons and go."

"They're escrima sticks, asshole. Come on let's just leave the asshole, police are on their way."

"Yes, please. I'll go with the police." The crime leader says, making Billy rolls his eye and give him a kick to shut him up. "You have any idea how many lives this sack of shit has ruined? He even has ties to Brenner and you know that asshole will do whatever it takes to get his experimental drugs and chemicals to be used for warfare and human testing. Even hire soulless pieces of shit." 

"Listen I was only following orders-" 

"Shut up!" 

Billy takes out his other gun and grabs the guy by the collar. "I'm going to feel real good, blowing your brains out." 

"Billy, there's been enough carnage tonight. Let's go."

"Give me one good reason I shouldn't finish the job and send this guy's head to Brenner to let him now, that as long he's alive, I'm coming after him."

"Because...Because I'll buy you dinner." 

Billy gives Steve a baffled look and lowers his gun a little. "Your reason is because you'll buy me dinner?"

Steve nods. "I know you probably don't have that much money on you to get a meal. Fighting crime doesn't really pay." 

Billy keeps staring at him before chuckling. "Oh pretty boy are you asking me out on a date?"

Steve blushes. "N-No I'm just trying to keep your ass out of prison."

"How are you confident enough to have sex with me and one night stands, but still scared to ask me on a date? Okay Harrington, you got a deal." 

Billy throws the guy to the ground. "But what if he escapes before the cops show up?"

Steve goes over the man on the ground and presses a small button on one of his escrima sticks and wack the guy with it. Not only does steve hit him, but shocks him. 

Once he's knocked out, Steve turns off the escrima stick. "There, he won't escape. Now let's go." 

Steve jumps on a ladder to a fire escape and climbs up, after that he leaps to a balcony on the the next building, landing perfectly.

"Show off." Billy mumbles as Steve continues to leap in the air and Billy goes to pick up his helmet and gun.

Billy goes over his motorcycle parked in the alley and starts it after he gets on. He then starts ridding through the street of the city.

~~~~~~~~~

"Pass me a fry, pretty boy."

"You have your own fries." 

"Yeah, but I ate them already, so share." Billy grabs some fries from Steve's bag and stuffs them in his mouth. "Hey, you ass!" Steve throws some ketchup packets at him and Billy only cackles. 

Right now both were sitting on the edge of a roof top next to a gargoyle. They both have bags of fast food meals from this cheap chili dog place they went too.

It was a little awkward when they went in there because people were staring at what they were wearing and the gear they have.

It's not everyday people see some guy with a red helmet and guns on him and a guy dressed in a blue and black tight suit walk into a chili dog restaurant, late at night. 

"So how's everything with you in Hawkins? Must be boring patrolling in such a small town where nothing happens...well almost nothing.”

"A little, but crime still happens and I like protecting my home. Last week I caught a car jacker.”

Billy rolls his eyes. "How exciting." 

"Yes I know, being a vigilante in a small town is dumb. Why do you think I come to the city so often?"

"To be a pain in my ass?"

Steve gives him a dirty smirk, making Billy blush. Steve then pulls Billy close to give him a kiss. "That and to make sure you don't get yourself killed. I know coming back from the dead must have...um-"

"Made me more messed up then I already was?”

"I would'n say messed up."

"Come on Harrington you don't have sugar coat it for me. I know I'm a bomb waiting to go off. Sometimes I actually wish I was dead again." Billy says the last part a little sadly. 

Ever since Brenner and his team brought him back from dead after being killed from the mindflayer, he's been more unstable. 

It's already bad enough he had such a traumatic experience dying, but Brenner made it worse by bringing him back through experiments so he can try and use him as a weapon. When he woke up, he freaked out because the pain of his death was still there and all he could remember at the moment was a monster using him as a meat suit. 

After he went bezerk and broke out of Brenner's lab, he spent his time learning about the man and all things he's done to kids in labs, then he spent time researching about the monsters, the upside down and the people who are responsible for getting them in their world and using them for their sick personal gain. 

He got a lot of his info from tracking down the right people and forcing them to tell him what they know. 

Billy then started to make sure any assholes who works for Brenner or the labs will be delt with. He got and made equipment for himself and started patrolling the nights in the city. He didn't just delt with people from the labs, but he also handles child abusers, murders and rapist.

"How's Max doing?"

"She's fine, all though it's getting hard for her not to brag that her brother is a superhero." He says with a chuckle.

"I'm anything but a superhero." Billy mumbles as he takes a bite of his chili dog. "Now you, you're a superhero, pretty boy." 

"Nah I'm just some jackass who decided to chase after Billy Hargrove." 

"You're also trying to do the same thing I'm doing. Just minus the killing." 

It was true, after Steve found out Billy was alive and what he was doing, he decided he should do some good in this world and try to put an end to Brenner, the Russians and anyone else who tries to use the upside down to bring wrath to others. 

He had Sam Owens put him through training, he learned how to fight better and how to be light on his feet. Owens even made him the suit and gave him those high tech escrima sticks. 

When Billy first encounter Steve in his new gear, it was on a night were Billy was out numbered by Brenner's goons. Billy thought he was going to die again until a figure jumped from the shadows and started to take all of them out. 

When they were all unconscious, Billy took off his helmet and squinted a little. 

"Am I dreaming or is that you Harrington?"

Steve smirked that night and said "yeah, it's me. Don't cream your pants." 

Billy takes more of Steve's fries and Steve lets him without any complaints. "I see you dyed your hair, didn't feel like rocking the Barbie look anymore?"

"Haha very funny. But yeah I dyed it. I'm easily spotted with blond hair."

"What about this? How come you didn't dye it as well?" Steve curls a finger around his white curl. 

"It's grown on me." 

The stress and the trauma has turned a small part of Billy's hair white. At first Billy hated it, because it was so noticeable and it almost made him feel old, but after a while he decided it be his signature look, especially now that he has his hair dyed black.

"I might have a hair cut."

Steve looks a little disappointed and runs his hand through Billy's curls. “But it looks so good, long and black."

"Yeah, but assholes could grab onto it when I'm fighting. Plus I get hotter with it when I put on my helmet." 

"I didn't know it was possible for you to get hotter." Billy rolls his eyes. "Even though you’re a sexy crime fighting hero, you're still corny."

"Yeah and you love it." Steve kisses him again and Billy kisses back passionately. 

They moan and Steve pushes his tongue into Billy's mouth. Soon they pull away. "Let's do this off the ledge. I don't want us to fall and die from being horny." 

Steve nods and they get off the ledge to be on the roof. 

Steve kisses Billy again and starts to back him up against a roof top elevator. It has an out of order sign on it, so they don't have to worry about any one coming up. 

"God I wish I can fuck you right now baby, but I don't have any lube." Steve says as he kisses billy neck and Billy whimpers a little bit.

"At least finger me or something."

Steve nods and puts fingers in his mouth, while Billy unbuckles his pants. Once his fingers are wet enough, he gets his hands in Billy's pants and underwear.

He gives a squeeze to Billy's asscheeks and two fingers get between them. He rubs Billy's hole and billy let's out a whine. The fabric from the suit feels a bit rough in him. 

Steve taps on Billy's hole and keeps rubbing it until Billy is pleading a little. "P-Please Steve, please." 

"So needy, baby." Steve teases and fingers Billy's hole. "Fuck, you're so tight around my fingers, babe."

Steve moves them around and rubs Billy's tight walls. He then starts to pull on the rim of his hole, opening it a little. 

"S-Steve, w-want your cock so bad."

"I know sweetheart, but you'll have to wait. I'll take you back to my home soon and fuck your tight little hole until you can't think about any thing else, but me filling you up." Steve whispers in his ear. 

"Then I'll eat you out. Lick up all my come I put in you... or would you like me to leave my come in you? So it leaks out while you continue to patrol?”

Steve gets his fingers deeper and pokes at Billy's prostate. It almost makes Billy sink down to his knees.

"Shit, you’re so dirty, Stevie." Billy pants and Steve grins. He continues to finger Billy and he takes billy's cock out.

He strokes it while still moving his fingers and soon Billy is coming with a whine and a curse.

Steve takes his hand away and licks Billy's come. It makes Billy blush. "One day someone is going to catch us fucking on these rooftops." He mumbles while fixing his pants. 

"That be some newspaper headline, wouldn't it? Just imagine it; Indianapolis vigilantes seen getting dirty on apartment building." Steve says with a bit of a laugh and going to go get his food from the ledge.

When he does, he sees something that makes him frown. "Shit." He mumbles.

"What?" Billy ask

"That guy we left in the alley. He woke up." 

Billy goes over to the edge and looks down. Sure enough he sees the same guy he was going to kill, making a run for it. "Cops will get him, huh? Luckily for us I know what to do."

Billy goes over to his helmet and picks it up. He then reaches into his pocket and gets out a little remote with one button on it.

Billy goes back to the ledge and throws it. It hits the criminal in the head and lands in front of him. While the guy looks at it in confusion, Billy presses the button to the remote.

In a few seconds a small explosion goes off and the guy is blown away. He fly's back and hits the ground. Some car alarms are going off and people are coming from the inside to see what's going on.

All of the guy's limbs are bloody and look like they’re about to fall off. 

Steve stares in shock and turns to Billy. "You were wearing a bomb on your head!?" 

"Fashionable and functional." Billy says with a smirk and Steve sighs. "I better get back to Hawkins. I'll see you tomorrow night."

"You’re buying dinner, again."

"Of course, not like you can buy it anyway." Billy flips him off and Steve smiles before diving off the building and disappearing into the night.

Billy takes out his box of cigarettes and goes to sits next the gargoyle. He lights one up in his mouth and relaxes.

"Looks like it's just me and you, pal" he says to the statue and blows some smoke out as he watches over the city. 

The city he protects now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just decided to add a little bonus chapter. Hope y’all enjoy

It was another night and this time instead of beating up scum bags, Billy was in a car with in his arm bleeding.

"Fucking christ." He growls. "This is my favorite jacket." 

Steve looks at him as if he's crazy. "Your bleeding from the arm and all you’re worried about is your damn jacket?"

"Yeah, it's one of the few I have left, my safe house isn't full of clothes you know?"

"Right just knives, guns and bombs, you can't get something that’s not so deadly to put in your place, like maybe a house plant?"

"I can put a house plant in there. I'd use it as weapon too, but I can still get one." Steve sighs as he keeps driving.

It was 9:45 on a Sunday night and Steve is driving billy to his house so he can fix his injury. Billy was patrolling again and he got attack by a hired assassin. 

Billy try to fight him off, but the guy got the upper hand and shot him. While billy was down on the floor, clutching his arm, the guy was about to shoot him in the face to kill him, but he gets knocked out by something hitting him in the back of the head. 

When the guy falls to the ground, Billy sees who saved him. It was Steve. He was in his suit and has sticks in his hand. 

So thats how he ended up with a bleeding arm, riding in Steve's car. 

"When I see that asshole, I'm definitely decapitating him." Billy growls. "You don't always have to send a head to Brenner every time you kill one of his cronies." 

"I don't always do it, just when I'm really pissed. And I'm definitely really pissed right now." 

"When are you not pissed?” Steve mumbles. 

Soon they're pulling up to Steve's house and when they stop, Steve gets his house keys and helps Billy get out of the car and walks him to the front door. 

"Just stitch me up so I can go and find that asshole." 

"You can kill him tomorrow night. For now you’re taking the night off." Steve unlocks the door and when he opens it, A rush of kids come towards him.

"Steve, your back!" Will shouts

"What is he doing here!" Dustin shouts and Max goes to hug billy. "Where have you been asshole, would it kill you to keep in touch?”

Steve sighs as the kids all talk at once and Billy hugs Max a little. "Hey shit bird. I missed you too." 

Max huffs, but keeps hugging him. 

"Okay, come on guys, I gotta get Billy to the couch." They all move and Steve takes him over to the living room and carefully gets Billy on the couch.

"Steve are you hurt too? I told you patrolling with Billy was a bad idea." Dustin says

"Doing anything with Billy is a bad idea." Mike says and Billy flips him off. "I'm not hurt Dustin. Stay here Billy while I go get the first aid kit." Steve starts to walk away, but stops for a moment.

"Billy take off whatever weapon you have and relax." Steve goes to the stairwell and goes upstairs. Billy grunts a little, but starts to take his weapons off of him. Steve always ask Billy to take off his weapons when he goes in his home, because wants Billy to know how to feel safe without that stuff when he's in his house and let him know he doesn't have to be on edge when he’s here. 

Billy starts with the two guns in his holster on his thighs, then the one he has on his hip, he then gets the knife that's it's sheath on his other hip as well.

After that he goes to his ankles and lifts his pants leg a little. He gets a glock from the ankle holster he has on and then a small dagger, he then tries with the other ankle, but winces in pain.

"Max get my other gun and knife off my ankle." Max nods and bends down to takes it off. Billy then reaches into his jacket pocket and takes a little round devices. 

When he puts them on the coffee table, Will picks one up out of curiosity. "Those are bombs kid."

Will nearly throws it in a panic. "What the hell?" Billy only laughs. "Don't worry, they're only smoke bombs. My lethal ones are at home."

Billy then takes of his belt witch has mostly different size knives in their sheaths. The kids stare in shock at the weapons that are on the coffee table.

"Wow...you're a walking armory." Lucas comments. 

"Well I have to be Sinclair, I made a lot of enemies." 

"What kind of hero, carries all of this stuff?" Dustin ask. "Why can't you get equipment like Steve?”

"For the last time I'm not a fucking superhero, Henderson. And having two sticks that just shocks people isn't too affected when I wanna get a job done."

In a few more minutes Steve is coming down stairs with the first aid kit. He sits down next to Billy and slowly gets his jacket off him.

Billy hisses in pain as the sleeve slides over his arm. "What happened?" Max ask with in her voice and eyes.

"Brenner hired another person to kill me, I'm actually impressed he was able to get someone who could sneak up on me." 

The first thing Steve gets out is a pair of tweezers. "Hopefully the bullet isn't too deep. Kids why don't you go upstairs, you don't wanna watch this."

Mike rolls his eyes. "We're not babies, Steve." 

"Mike last week we were watching nightmare on Elm street and you nearly pissed your pants, at the bloodiest part, I highly doubt you can handle this. Now go." 

Mike grumbles under his breath, but starts to the stair case and the rest of them follow him.

Once they're gone, Steve gets his attention back on Billy. "Ready?"

Billy nods and Steve gets the tweezers in his wound, making Billy hiss in pain. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

In a hour they're done and Billy is stitch up with some gauze on his arm. 

Steve helps Billy get his weapons back on, then gives him a new jacket from his closet. Soon he gets ready to drive Billy to his safe house. As they're about to walk out the door, they see Max rushing down stairs.

"Wait, Billy! I need to give you something." She has a white box in her hand with a lid on it. 

"What is it, Twerp?"

"I asked Owens if he can make this for you and he did." Billy takes the box and opens it. Inside is a red domino mask. "Now you have one just like Steve. Also you can still hide your face a little without wearing a bomb on your head."

Billy looks at Steve with a raised brow. "You told her about that?" 

"Yeah he did. don't do that, asshole, I don't want you killed again." Billy smirks and ruffles her hair. "Can't make any promises, Kiddo." 

He puts it on and Max, smiles. "I'll try to see you soon, stay out of trouble. Don't do anything I would do." 

With that they go out the door and go to Steve's car.

~~~~~~~~~~

On their way to the city, Steve stopped at a gas station to fill up on Gas and to pick up some snacks. 

Again they got strange looks like the last time they went into a public place. Steve blushes a little when he hears some women comment to her friends on how his ass looks in his suit. 

While Steve blushed, Billy chuckles, making Steve glare at him. 

"She's right you know, your ass looks amazing when you're in your suit." Billy gives Steve a slap on the ass on the way out just to tease him more. 

When they're in the car again, Steve is eating a candy bar, While Billy is eating a cheap wrapped burrito he got from the place. 

"I'm pretty sure it's a bad idea to eat a burrito from a gas station." 

"You should know by now I like living on the wild side, Harrington." He takes another bite and Steve sighs while starting the car. “Wait." Billy says and Steve turns the car off. 

"What?"

"Look." Billy points to someone standing against a car smoking a cigarette. He has grey hair, was wearing a short sleeve black shirt and a gun with a silencer is strapped to his hip. 

"That's the asshole who shot me."

"We'll have to leave, we can't get him now, not with you injured." 

"He's smoking my cigarettes." Billy growls. “He took those off of me when he knocked me to the ground." Billy says with annoyance as he remembers the guy digging in his pocket to take them out while giving a slimy smirk. 

"Billy we'll look for him, tomorrow-" 

"If someone wants to shoot me, fine. But shooting me and smoking my cigarettes, that's just being a dick." 

Billy reaches reaches for the knife in his ankle holster and gets out of the car before Steve can stop him. “I’ll just let him off a warning.” Billy says and closes the door.

"Hey, Douche!" 

The guy turns around and Billy throws the knife. 

The knife gets in his shoulder perfectly, making the guy scream and get on his knees, it also makes him drop the cigarette box. Billy goes over to him and picks up the box. "I'll take this." Billy says casually as he puts the box in his pocket. Billy also takes the knife out of the man's shoulder and the guy screams again. 

"And this."

Billy starts to make his way back to the car, but the guy speaks. "I'm going to fucking kill you."

Billy just rolls his eyes. "Like I haven't heard that before. Night pal."

"Then I'm coming after your little friend. The one in the blue tights." 

Billy stops in his tracks.

“I'd love to hear him scream. And before I kill him, maybe I'll have some fun with him. He's really pretty."

Billy goes back over to him. "Okay I was going to let you off the hook for tonight, but since you said that...". 

Billy gets his hands on his head and snaps his neck. A crack that was satisfying to Billy comes from the action. 

Billy walks back to the car and gets in. "Did you just snap his neck?" Steve ask. "I thought you said you would let him off with a warning for tonight."

"I was, but he told me he take another thing that's mine." 

"What?" 

Billy pulls him close and kisses him. They moan and Billy clutches on to Steve's tight suit.

"You." Billy kisses him more and they pull back. "Come on pretty boy, take me back to the city. My favorite gargoyle is probably waiting for me."

Steve smiles a bit. "Your the only person I know who has a favorite gargoyle."

"Well someone's gotta keep me company at night." 

Steve pouts as he starts the car. "What about me? I keep you company, don't tell me I'm losing to a rock."

"Just drive pretty boy." Steve keeps pouting, but drives and they make their way to the city, where Billy belongs.

**Author's Note:**

> Finally finished this. Sorry for any mistakes, I was tired when I was editing. Tell me what you guys think and leave some comments.


End file.
